


A Little Company

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cockwarming, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Toni tries to cheer up a lonely FP by volunteering to be his constant companion.
Relationships: FP Jones II/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Little Company

FP had been lonely ever since Gladys skipped town. Most of the guys couldn’t tell, and a lot of them assumed he was happier now that he was free from the old ball and chain. He went around with the same swagger as always, but Toni saw the sadness in his eyes when he hung around the bar late at night. From what Toni knew, he was living all alone now. She wanted more than anything to make him feel better.

It took weeks after she first got the idea to work up the nerve to ask him. She’d braced herself so much for a gentle rejection, she almost couldn’t believe it when he took her home that night. The incredibly sexy Serpent King she’d crushed on forever wanted her, when he could fuck any girl he pleased.

Toni lay on her side while FP plowed her from behind. Her body was bent back like a bow, forming a long, taut arc. FP held her wrists above her head and pulled her thigh back over his hip to make room for his cock. She panted and moaned with each amazingly deep thrust.

“You’ve got the tightest cunt I’ve ever fucked,” FP growled in her ear. Her body went rigid and a scream escaped her throat as she came.

Toni woke to loud snoring and a heavy weight on her chest. FP was passed out on top of her, and inside her. She tried to push him off, but he was dead weight. He didn’t respond when she called his name, even when she nearly screamed. She was afraid to shout too loud and let the whole trailer park hear her.

If he didn’t wake up soon, she was going to be late for school. She made another attempt to wriggle free. His flaccid cock shifted in her pussy, and she got an idea. She clenched her pussy around him, then again. The third time she felt a twitch inside her. His cock slowly grew thicker and stiffened as she pulsed around him in an even rhythm. FP kept snoring just beside her ear, showing no sign of waking up like his cock had.

Now she was worse off than before, still pinned under his weight, and her pussy stretched around a big hard cock. There was nothing to do but keep working her pussy around him until he came and went soft again.

All that effort had worked her up with no hope of release, too. She shifted as much as she could under his weight, trying to get just a little friction on her clit. She rubbed herself against him frantically, and she moaned with ecstatic relief as her orgasm flooded her with warmth.

“That was quite the wake up call,” FP said, his voice rough and groggy.

Toni felt a new rush of heat burn her cheeks, embarrassed that she’d gotten so horny she hadn’t noticed when he’d stopped snoring. “Good morning,” she muttered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

“It sure is.” FP pushed himself up on his hands, relieving the pressure on her chest. Being able to take a deep breath again felt almost as good as the orgasm that was still fading.

FP rocked back, then thrust his cock deep into her sensitive pussy. Toni yelped. He repeated the motion, again and again, until his thrusts fell into a steady rhythm. Toni felt herself building up to another climax. She was definitely going to be late for school now, but she didn’t mind.

Toni would never understand men’s relationship to football. She’d been sitting on FP’s cock for the past hour and a half, completely naked with her back flush against his chest. He held a can of beer in one hand, and idly massaged her breast like a stress ball with the other. She played with her sorely neglected pussy, not paying any attention to the men on the screen chasing each other around a patch of turf.

Every time the other team scored, he threw her down over the coffee table and took out his frustration on her ass. Every time their team scored, FP celebrated by throwing her down over the coffee table and fucking her ass just as hard.

Toni pushed two fingers into her soaking wet pussy, enjoying how tight she felt with her ass full of FP’s cock.

“Am I not enough for you?” FP growled in her ear. He pulled her hand away and replaced it with his long, thick fingers, slightly chilled from the beer.

FP pumped his fingers in and out of her needy pussy until a commercial break started. “Do you want a toy to keep you nice and full?”

Toni nodded eagerly. He pulled out his fingers and slapped her hip. “Go on, then. But make it fast.”

Toni lifted herself off of FP’s cock, feeling horribly empty, and ran to the bedroom on shaky legs. She grabbed a dildo and a little bullet vibrator from the nightstand and ran back. FP lined up his cock for her, and she sat down again, gasping as he filled her up perfectly.

She slid the tip of the dildo through her pussy to slick it with her juices, then pressed it to her entrance. It pushed inside easily, and she slowly inserted the toy until she was completely, perfectly stuffed. She turned on the vibe to a low setting, quiet enough to be drowned out by the tv, and pressed it to her clit. Now this was how to make a football game worth watching.

On the weekends they could spend the whole day together. FP woke her up on Saturday morning with his mouth on her pussy. Everything was soft and warm except for the scratch of FP’s stubble on her thighs. Her eyelids fluttered open for a moment. The harsh sunlight stung her eyes, and she squeezed them shut again to block it out. He let her be lazy and kept licking away at her clit. The force of her orgasm brought her fully awake, and the whole trailer seemed to shake along with her.

She fell back onto the mattress. FP wiped his mouth and crawled up her body. His stubble grazed the soft skin of her breasts, and then he settled over her and kissed her hard on the mouth. “Good morning, princess.”

She grinned up at him. “Good morning.”

She curled up on her side facing away from him. FP curled around her and slowly inched his cock in and out of her pussy, with a hand on her breast and his mouth nibbling at her neck. She loved slow, sleepy sex like this. The sun was high in the sky before he drained his balls inside her.

She didn’t bother getting dressed after her shower, just dried off with a towel and padded out naked. FP sat her up on the kitchen table and fed her strawberries by hand while the sausages sizzled on the stove. A drop of sweet red juice ran down her chin. He licked it up. She turned into his mouth and sucked the sweet taste from his tongue.

“I want to keep your cock in my mouth all day long,” she breathed. FP brushed his thumb over her lips, catching on the lower and parting them slightly. She opened her mouth and sucked on his thumb.

The sausages ended up a little charred, but still good.

She sucked him while he read his morning newspaper, kneeling in front of his recliner. The trailer was quiet except for the second pot of coffee brewing in the kitchen, the rustling of the paper, and the wet slurping sounds of her efforts.

The peace was broken suddenly when the trailer door opened. She froze and stayed put, even though her heart was racing. FP folded up his newspaper and rested his hand on the back of her head.

She couldn’t see anything from this vantage point, but she recognized the voice. “FP, I—oh,” Joaquin stammered.

“It’s okay. What is it, Joaquin?”

Joaquin went on to say something about Sheriff Keller’s son and an investigation. Toni couldn’t hear over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Her face was burning. The fact that Joaquin didn’t like girls didn’t make this any less embarrassing.

She held completely still, holding the head of FP’s cock in her mouth. Joaquin finished his report and left quickly, seeming just as flustered as Toni felt. The trailer door swung shut with a clatter, and FP turned his attention back to Toni.

“Sorry about that,” FP said. “Important business.” FP petted her hair, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

He sounded pleased with her for not freaking out. Embarrassment faded, replaced by a hint of pride. She started to bob her head over his cock again.

“Aren’t I lucky?” FP’s voice was full of affection, bordering on awe. She felt like the lucky one.

It had become second nature to go straight to FP’s trailer in the afternoon. Sleeping over every night meant she never had to even try the lock at her uncle’s. She liked the thought of him steaming that he couldn’t get the satisfaction of pissing her off anymore.

Toni set down her school bag by the door and began to strip off her clothes. Her jacket went on the coat rack, and the rest of her clothes she dropped on the floor in a trail leading to the bedroom. She flopped down on the bed, alone, and slipped a hand between her legs. Toni was happy FP was getting back on his feet, but taking back his job at Andrews Construction meant he spent less time with her.

FP got home to the sound of her third screaming orgasm. He leaned against the doorway to the bedroom. She breathed hard while she came down from her climax, and then hopped out of bed to greet him with a kiss.

“Maybe I need to teach you to be a little less eager,” FP said.

“What? I’m a liberated woman who knows what she wants,” she purred and draped her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. “I know, and I’ve enjoyed the results many," he kissed her between words, “many times. But patience is still a virtue, Toni, especially in sex.”

Toni bit her lip. “Are you saying I’m a bad lay?” She thought she’d been doing a good job, but now she felt a flutter of insecurity.

“Far from it,” FP reassured her. “You’ve got to be the best fuck on the southside. I’m saying sometimes the waiting is just as good.”

FP took off his belt and wrapped it around her middle. He cinched the belt tight, binding her arms to her side, then walked her over to the bed. She bent over the side of the bed and waited. And waited.

“You’re not going to touch me at all?”

“Jesus, Topaz, it’s been thirty seconds.”

“Sorry.” She fidgeted, shifting her weight between her legs.

“You’re proving my point here.” FP lubed up an egg-shaped vibrator, one of Toni’s favorites, and slid it inside her pussy. She felt her entrance stretch and then tighten, holding the egg inside her. He pressed a button on the remote and sent the vibrator buzzing on a low setting.

“You stay just like that. I’m gonna go out and grab a pack of cigarettes.”

“What? You can’t just leave,” she said, but he’d already shut the bedroom door behind him.

She heard footsteps, then the clatter of the trailer door. He was gone, and he’d taken the remote with him. The vibrator buzzed away in her pussy with just enough sensation to tease her. She squeezed her legs together and clenched her pussy around the egg, trying to get as much out of it as she could. The vibrations barely reached her clit.

No matter how she squirmed, she couldn’t get herself to come. She’d get close, so close, and then it would just slip away, her moans of pleasure turning to cries of frustration. After what felt like an eternity of blissful torture, FP came back. He pulled the remote out of his pocket and turned the vibrator off. Toni sobbed, on the verge of tears from how desperately she wanted to come.

“You bastard. Someone could have broken in. There could have been a fire.”

FP just laughed. “I wasn’t really gone, baby. I was on the couch playing Sugar Smash and listening to you scream your head off.”

“You’re mean.” Her frustration had made her petulant.

“You thought that was bad? We’re just getting started.”

“If you’re having trouble getting it up, old man, you could just say—”

FP cut her off by slapping her ass hard. She heard him unzip his jeans, then felt his hard shaft rub along the cleft of her ass. “You know damn well my cock’s not a problem.”

“Please fuck me,” she begged. “Just touch me.”

He turned up the vibrator again, a higher setting than before, and pushed a finger slicked with spit into her ass. She sighed in relief, knowing it wouldn’t be too much longer. He still took a torturously long time preparing her, fucking her with just one finger, then two, then three. She'd never wanted anything in her life as much as she wanted his cock right then. Tears of relief sprang to her eyes when she finally felt the head of his cock against her rim.

“Don’t get too excited,” he said as he slowly pushed his cock inside, still ignoring her throbbing clit. “It’ll be hours before you get to come.”

Toni turned on the tv and flipped through channels while she waited for FP to get home from work. It felt so filthy to lounge around like this. Goosebumps raised on her bare breasts, and her nipples went hard, forming tight little nubs. She’d slipped a plug in her ass just in case FP wanted her hole first thing. It was smaller than his cock, so she’d still feel the delicious stretch of him.

She heard FP’s truck pull up outside the window. Her pussy gushed with anticipation, and she realized that she’d been dripping all over the couch this whole time. The doorknob turned, and FP stepped inside. He hung his hardhat next to her jacket and smiled when he saw her laid out for him, naked and waiting to be fucked.

FP kneeled to give her a kiss, then groped her breasts, pinching the peaks of her nipples. He pulled her thighs apart and noticed the mess she’d left. “Look at this filthy wet spot.” He swiped his fingers through her soaked pussy and tapped on the base of the plug in her ass. “Have you been having fun without me again?”

Toni shook her head. “I didn’t touch myself at all.”

“You’re just that horny for me, huh?”

She squealed while he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and pulled off his shirt and boots. His cock was already half hard when he unzipped his fly, and it only took a few strokes to get him all the way there.

He left the plug inside her ass while he fucked her. She felt a flood of wetness when she came, spraying out of her onto her belly and FP’s thighs.

“I didn’t know I could do that,” she said. A puddle of their combined come soaked into the sheets under her ass. “You were right, about waiting making everything better.”

“It’s not fair you have to work on a Saturday,” Toni whined. It was so nice and warm under the covers with FP. She wanted to lay in and snuggle until noon.

“I know, baby.” FP kissed the pout off her face. “We’ve still got some time before I leave. I got you something special.”

“You did?”

“It’s out in the kitchen. I’ve been saving it for a rainy day.”

She dragged herself out of bed reluctantly and followed him. FP reached deep into the corner cabinet and pulled out a box. He presented her with a new toy, huge and pink, with a suction cup on the bottom.

“What do you think?”

“I love it,” Toni said.

FP bent her over the counter and worked his lubed fingers into her ass. When she was stretched enough to take three fingers easily, he set the dildo upright on the counter and stuck down the suction cup, then spread some more lube onto it.

She held on tight while FP lifted her up to the counter. He lined up her hole with the toy and slowly lowered her down. She breathed and relaxed, trusting FP not to force her down too fast. Even with FP’s careful prep, she needed some time to adjust while her ass stretched and stretched around the massive shaft.

Her ass met the countertop, and FP let go of her weight. He pulled a pair of silver handcuffs from his jeans pocket and dangled them from his fingers. Toni pushed back her shoulders, and shook out her hair. FP fastened the handcuffs around each wrist.

“I love how perky your tits look when you’ve got your hands tied behind your back.” He took one of her nipples gently between his teeth. She gasped.

FP held her thighs apart with his hands hooked under her knees while he fucked her. She extended her legs straight up in the air and pointed her toes.

“Think you can make this little pussy squirt for me again?”

“Uh huh,” Toni moaned and nodded. They’d experimented since the first time it happened. She needed to be fucked hard first, and it was easier if she had something in both holes.

He pounded away like a jackhammer. The dildo held her in place, making her feel the full force of his thrusts instead of sliding back on the counter.

Come dribbled from her pussy onto the countertop when he pulled out of her. She dropped her legs and let them dangle over the edge. FP stood to the side and parted her pussy with his fingers. He rubbed the middle finger in quick strokes over her clit.

“Come on, come for me, baby. You can do it.” He curled two fingers inside her with his other hand.

“I’m close,” she said between whimpers.

FP pulled his fingers out at the last moment and worked her clit fast. Her orgasm hit her, and she cried out. Her pussy spasmed and squirted all over the kitchen floor. FP sucked her juices off of his fingers.

“Now, you sit tight while I take a shower.” He gave her pussy a light slap before he walked away.

Toni wasn’t sure she had a choice. Her short legs left her feet dangling well above the linoleum, and it was hard to get any leverage when she experimented with pushing herself up with her cuffed hands. She was stuck.

FP came back fully dressed, his hair towel scrubbed and slightly damp. “I’ll be thinking of you sitting here like this to get through the day.”

“You’re leaving me here all day?” Maybe he was playing another joke on her, but a glance at the clock confirmed that he really did have to leave. She was half horrified, half excited.

“No, of course not,” FP said with a wicked smile. “I couldn’t wait that long. I’ll swing by for a snack on my lunch break.”

FP carefully stepped over her mess on the floor and left. She watched the door swing shut behind him.


End file.
